subversionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Johnson
John Johnson John Johnson is a character created by Johnson Biography Youth John was born into the Sandy / Grapeseed environment and from youth growing up in the arid farming environment he spent alot of time growing up looking at Crop Dusters and helping the locals with plowing their fields and maintaining their Dusters, as he grew up the planes he watched and worked on he grew eager to get into aviation and be one amongst the sky's. Once he reached the age of 17 he enrolled into the Air Force to join the Vietnam war where he could finally be flying something that wasn't a Crop Duster and where he could serve his country, though he'd left his first love Elaine at the time when he joined the Air Force he figured they were not yet married and so he wasn't leaving a family behind aside his parents so without second thought he got trained and dispatched where he'd find himself flying Cessna Dragonfly's & B-57 Canberra's under the 8th Special Operations Squadron Whilst he was serving in Vietnam he met a Vietnamese woman which he became romantically engaged with though it was frowned upon by his superiors, he had promised to stay with her once the war was over however there came an issue which left him discharged from the Air Force after 4 years service for a incident involving the dropping of Napalm which resulted in civilian casualty. After being returned home he used what he learned in the Air Force to provide for himself, flying Crop Dusters for the local farmers and during this time rekindling a relationship with his soon to be wife Elaine. When they did wed they bought a house in Ranch on the outskirts of Grapeseed and would regularly head to the nearby lighthouse with Elaine. As time passed he'd have his first son and begin looking into new ways to provide for his family and as result he'd start not coming home as he'd work overnight after investing into a new Velum and doing delivery's cross state to bring in farming supplies. However with all the work bearing on he'd begin drinking significantly more then he use too as a means to cope with the stress of all the work and then being berated by Elaine for his home life absence. As a means to make more money after being approached by drug runners he ended up running drug product out of Blaine to LSIA as the security wasn't heavy during those days so the product could be picked up and shifted off into and amongst the city, though stress amounted and soon some of the product he'd be delivering became consumed in transit by John, as a result he suffered with schizophrenic symptoms (voices) and would often talk to himself. This did eventually lead to the murder of his wife Elaine as he became greatly unstable as he was encumbered with stress and with alcohol and drugs mixed into it he was a whole cocktail of vile aggression which resulted in him making his wife's death look like an accident as her neck was broken so he laid her body at the bottom of the stairs. He'd taken his son to the Elaine's funeral though he felt no remorse for what he did as his instability only escalated as he persisted taking a whole cocktail of drugs and alcohol leaving his son George to provide for himself for his home life and do most of the work around the house when John wouldn't be around for days sometimes even for week periods at a time. Though not even his son stayed safe from his manic tendencies and as time moved forward and his condition worsened with drugs he began believing his son was a burden to him and that George was only weighing him down and holding him back. Unfortunately it wouldn't be long before John killed his son too and putting the body in a acid vat in the basement and once John realised the bones remained he became paranoid and spent days mangling and chipping the bones to disguise what they were as best as possible and then proceeding to discard and bury them across several pockets around Blaine County. He proceeded to tell the police that his son ran off during the night and that they needed to find him proceeding to act emotionally distressed to exaggerate his innocence During the time following John had a very negative aura and was regarded throughout Sandy & Grapeseed as someone to be weary of, though he had never been to jail or proven of anything the sudden disappearance of his son and the death of his wife it lead to alot of hearsay about him as people rumoured and talked which often lead to him snapping at people in the Yellowjack before being kicked out for the night. Later Life Into later life John had calmed down, got off drugs and vowed to stay far away from them as he kept his secrets to himself. He now drinks to maintain his demons and keep them at bay, having the Yellowjack become his second home and as of late becoming what he considers good friends with Jolene Greer the barmaid as well as the officer William Johnson. Though naturally he doesn't like officers as he believes they're in conspiracy against him to have him put behind bars so he tries his best to avoid them, though his past will still catch up with him having butchered a officer from Blaine County and stuffed him into the trunk of his own car only to be pulled by officers later for towing the vehicle which had the officer inside. Prison would not be his keeper however as he had his ways of playing innocent and acting as insane as he could so he got transferred to a insane asylum where he 'rehabilitated' and soon put his case into review having a friend on the outside go to change skew details of the crime to have him look innocent. To date 'Old man Johnson' is back at the Yellowjack drinking to keep his demons at bay though now he feels a purpose to protect those he likes such as Jolene and William, he is still however prone to violent fits. His general perception comes off as either "Oh he's harmless" or "You don't know what he's like" in truth both could be true it just depends where you stand with him. As time kept moving he became entailed in a crime syndicate in the city having become a distributor for methamphetamine through an ice cream truck though as this kept on he noticed things changing, people around him disappearing, friends dying and because of this his return for his descent to madness ensued as he rapidly began selling off all his assets and purchased a plane and begin living up in the wild state landing on flat hilltops and living in a remote cabin where he began living off the wild with his only remaining friend Blind Joe As time passed further sins of past caught up to John giving him a bullet to head, miraculous in the fact that he survived however, though on a life support machine on a medically induced coma in a vegetative state. When John woke from his coma he has no recollection of his life, he only knows to move forward and has had little help to discover who he is and where he's to go in life